You Have to Love Me
by potterride
Summary: " 'You put an iguana in her bed' 'C'mon, Meda, even you have to admit it was funny' "
1. Chapter 1 Happiness Rules the Air

Chapter One

Happiness Rules the Air

**A/N: Hey everybody and people who are reading this...this story is challenge. I broke it up into chapters because I really buried my face in my hands thinking I would never write this. I planned to write a doughnut story with Sirius, Fred,and frogs. However, I gave that away as a challenge. Yes, the doughnut story would be very good. GO BLAME BITTERSWEET X! Sigh, and you know what is worse..stupid science and social studies tests...sighhhhhhhh. Well, this story go read enjoy, and remember bittersweet x gave me this..siriusly go blame her...and if you are reading this bittersweet x...you still have a story write too! good luck with that! ...good luck with life people :)**

Have you ever woke up on a cloudy, rainy day, and were in a very happy mood? No, right? Not many of us have (if you have let me know, if you just like things falling from the sky), but Andromeda has.

Andromeda stretched out in her bed, it wasn't a beautiful sunny day, it was an ugly, rainy day. However, Andromeda was in a good mood.

"Good morning, Meda." Sirius said coming into her room. Sirius and Regulus were sleeping over Andromeda's house.

"Good morning, Sirius!" Andromeda said brightly.

"Wow, you seem in a good mood," Sirius frowned. "What are you planning to do to me?"

"Can't I ever be in a good mood, without you getting suspicious?" Andromeda asked throwing a pillow at him.

"No, not unless you earn my trust," Sirius said, dodging the pillow.

"Good morning, cousins. How are you on this lovely day?" Bellatrix asked, walking past Andromeda's room.

"We are doing well, how about you, Trixie?" Sirius put his arms over his face to defend himself against Bellatrix's blow because he called her Trixie. Apparently it never happened.

"I am doing great! Today is such a great day." Bellatrix smiled, oblivious to the fact that Sirius just called her Trixie.

Sirius' and Andromeda's mouths dropped, why was Bellatrix in such a good mood?

"Well, I am going to eat breakfast now," Bellatrix said going to the staircase.

"Huh, you know what this means guys," Regulus said coming out of his room, eavesdropping on the whole conversation. "A happy Bellatrix, means wary cousins." The three cousins exchanged looks; this wasn't going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2 Serious is Too Sirius

Chapter Two

Sirius is Too Serious

The three cousins went downstairs, making sure Bellatrix won't come out of nowhere, and hit them.

"Good morning, mom." Bellatrix greeted Druella in the kitchen. She was still being nice, what was with her?

"This is scary, guys. I mean, I never saw Bella so happy before." Andromeda said.

"Oh, c'mon, she's obviously faking it." Sirius smiled. However, that smile wasn't a smile of certainty.

"At least Narcissa isn't here; she would be laughing at us for being to scared." Regulus said. Andromeda nodded, Narcissa was at her grandparents' house watching old wizard movies.

The three cousins walked into the kitchen, to eat breakfast, while Bellatrix was _helping _to cook breakfast.

"Oh, Andromeda, your hair looks lovely! If you want, I can help you fix it up." Bellatrix said sweetly.

"Er, of course, Bella." Andromeda smiled. "Now that was just too weird," Andromeda whispered into Sirius' ear. Andromeda's hair wasn't even combed yet, it more like a birds' nest (rat's nest is over-used).

They ate breakfast quickly, and went upstairs too Andromeda's room.

"What did we do to deserve this kindness?" Regulus shouted to the bare ceiling.

"Oh, Reg, calm down! I know what to do to make the our ol' Bellatrix come back to normal. MWHAHAHAHAHA!" Sirius laughed, like a mad scientist.

Andromeda and Regulus exchanged looks; they were more than scared.


	3. Chapter 3 Laughter is the Best Medicine

"Regulus, I am starting to worry now. I mean Sirius is going mad, Bella is being too nice, what if the whole world starts changing?" Andromeda buried her face in her hands. Regulus gave a short laugh.

"Really, Meda? They are fine, Bellatrix is just pulling something on us, and  
Sirius is just Sirius." Andromeda just looked at him, she knew Regulus was going to be no help.

"I am going to see where Sirius is," Andromeda got up from her seat. "Feel free to join me." Regulus snorted.

"You're overreacting, Meda. You're the one going insane." He smiled. Andromeda walked out of the room, she couldn't believe what Regulus was saying;  
was she going insane?

Andromeda pulled open the door to go outside, a warm, March breeze greeted her, along with a boy with black hair and a dirty face.

"HEY MEDA!" Sirius screamed. Andromeda yelled,

"I'm right here; you don't have yell you lunatic!" Sirius put on a evil smile, Andromeda just looked at him. She could see the evil twinkling in his, the twitching of his fingers, and something moving in the plastic  
bag he was holding.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Andromeda stood with her hands on her hips. Sirius grinned,

"Nothing,

Meda. Calm your hype." Sirius pushed passed her, and ran upstairs. Andromeda started to go after Sirius, she stopped when she heard the fire crackle loudly. She went over to the den where she saw a face  
appear in the fire.

"GASP!" she put her hands over her mouth. In the fire she saw James' head floating in fire version. He still had his glasses, but his hair was flaming orange, you know because of the fire. Catching me drift _flaming_ orange? Sigh, never mind.

"Oh, hey, Andromeda." James smiled. Andromeda relaxed, she knew James was just communicating by _floo._

"Hi, James. What do you want?" Andromeda asked getting right to the point.

"I don't know if Sirius is around, but when you do see him, tell my iguana is missing." James frowned. "And if he took it." Andromeda looked at James, questions were flooding her mind. Why would Sirius have James' iguana? Why did James even have an iguana?

"Uh, sure James," Andromeda said tentatively. "I will make a note to mention it."

"Thanks, Andromeda." James smiled, and disappeared in the fire. Andromeda raced upstairs, Sirius was in a whole lot of trouble.

"Where is the iguana?" Andromeda growled as she entered the guest room where Sirius and Regulus were.

"What are you talking about, Meda?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Oh, you know _exactly_ what I am talking about!" Andromeda sneered. Regulus smirked,

"Are you going mental? Sirius and I have no idea what you are talking about. I mean an iguana; Sirius would never stoop that low." Regulus said with a calm face.

"Well, James is missing his iguana, thought to let you know." Andromeda said. Sirius' face lit up,

"James was here?" Sirius asked. Andromeda nodded, Regulus frowned,

"Wait, you didn't-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bellatrix screaming drowned out what Regulus was saying.

The three cousins raced to her bedroom, finding Bellatrix pale as Lord Voldemort's face (pale as a ghost is over-used). Andromeda stared where Bellatrix was looking, she saw something green, and had a long  
tail. AN IGUANA!

Sirius started to laugh, now it wasn't just like a 'ha-ha' laugh, it was a curled-up-on-the-floor-laughing-his-head-off laugh. Regulus was also laughing, but it was more like a face in palms type laugh.

"I was going to lie down on my bed for my nap, but when I laid my head the pillow something came onto my head." Bellatrix said. Andromeda put a hand on her shoulder, she was so confused. Bellatrix wasn't getting mad, just sad? Andromeda just turned around and glared at Sirius.

"You put an iguana in her bed?" Andromeda exclaimed.

"C'mon, Meda, even you have to admit it was funny!" Sirius wiped away his tears.

Suddenly, it seemed like something went on if Bellatrix's brain, like she finally knew what happened, and all heck broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4 Unbelievable

**A/N: this is my last chapter..SO SAD! I was laughing my head off, every time I read this. Everything is revealed...even how Regulus is soo cunning, and so awesome!**

**I dedicate this story to my friend whose birthday in a couple of months..but the ending reminded me of our friendship...oh yes, you know who you are friend. And to every one out there, who is a writer and is lives on this wonderful planet called Earth. And to everyone who loves to laugh as much as I do. Thanks to bittersweet x who is an awesome writer and knows how to make me crazy (in a good way) Who is better SIRIUS OR FANG FROM MAXIMUM RIDE? AND SIRIUS BLACK FROM HP TELL!**

**good luck with life! **

Chapter Four

Unbelievable

"SIRIUS BLACK, AN IGUANA IN MY BED? HOW DARE YOU EVEN CROSS ME LIKE THAT!" Bellatrix yelled. Sirius' grin instantly disappeared, Bellatrix was now furious.

"Oh, great , now she's back to normal." Regulus mumbled.

"The iguana thing was supposed to bring her back; just to see her reaction." Sirius whispered back.

"SILENCE!" Bellatrix commanded and they fell silent. "And, Meda, why did you let them do it?" Bellatrix demanded, she still had a look of fury in her eyes.

Andromeda just shrugged, not looking into her sisters eyes she said,

"Why were you so nice?" Sirius and Regulus' eyes widen; why would Andromeda even ask a question like that now?

A smug grin spread across Bellatrix's face, and her twinkled- an evil twinkle. (Random scary music in background). Regulus and Sirius backed away; bracing themselves for the worst.

"HA! You guys are so afraid," Bellatrix said pointing at Regulus and Sirius. "The only reason why I was so nice, because of Regulus." Bellatrix smiled.

Regulus frowned, he knew whatever Bellatrix did, and she was going to tease him until the day he died.

"Regulus," Bellatrix smirked. "Regulus _Arcturus_ Black" That was Regulus' middle name which he kept secret from specifically Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me! That's why you have been so nice?" Andromeda groaned. Bellatrix nodded,

"Wait, 'till I tell Narcissa!" Bellarix laughed. Regulus shook his head and smiled,

"Not if I tell everyone who you like," Sirius and Andromeda smiled, Regulus was a cunning boy.

"You little monster! You read my diary?" Bellatrix was freaking out. Sirius couldn't hold in anymore; he burst out laughing hysterically. Andromeda giggled, when she heard Bellatrix had a diary.

"So, I wouldn't tell Narcissa about my middle name, unless you want to spread the word about you and Rodol-" Regulus cut himself short from saying the whole name.

Bellatrix glared at him, and nodded grimly. She was going to keep a secret- that was new.

Andromeda gaped at her; Bellatrix was keeping a secret, and had a crush.

"Bella, are you okay?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes," Bellatrix snapped. She walked passed Sirius; giving him nasty glares. Sirius- who was too afraid - didn't do anything, but stand there like a shaking mouse.

"Oh, by the way, today is March tenth- Remus' birthday." Bellatrix smiled, a Grinch like smile.

"Was that why James was so happy, for his best friend birthday?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes. Good Meda. Nice job, on forgetting your best friend's birthday, Sirius." Bellatrix walked out of the room, cackling. Sirius was too ashamed to say anything back to her,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, R.J LUPIN! YOU ARE A REALLY GREAT FRIEND!" Sirius shouted at the top of his lungs. All Regulus did, was just stand there, calm as ever.

"I'm so sure that he got your message, after all we are magic." Regulus said to Sirius.

Later that night, Remus Lupin was outside staring at the half moon. Wishing his best friends were right there beside him. From his pocket, his took out a card. The card was from Sirius, it was Remus' birthday card from him. It was called a _hooter_; which is basically opposite of a Howler- Sirius invented the cards. It was made only for the Mauraders, on their birthday specifically.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, R.J LUPIN! YOU ARE A REALLY GREAT FRIEND!" Sirius' voice shouted from the card as Remus opened it. He received it about 6 p.m, and along with James' birthday gift (which is too crazy to even say), and Sirius' birthday card, it was the best birthday a boy can ever have. After all, what's a birthday without crazy friends, it's just awesome.


End file.
